The present invention relates to a power supply device connected to a power supply source; the power supply device producing a different output voltage and/or type of power; said power supply device using zero power while in standby mode.
Most consumer electric and electronic utilization devices use power supplies to convert electricity from alternating current (AC) to direct current (DC). These utilization devices include, but are not limited to, mobile phones, smartphones, personal digital assistants, media players, cameras, personal computers, etc. It is estimated that the average home has at least 5 to 10 of these devices. This does not include office, commercial and industrial environments. Many of these power supplies provide power to portable electric/electronic utilization devices. These power supplies can be incredibly inefficient. Virtually all of these power supplies use power even when the utilization device is not in need of power, such as when the utilization device is in a fully charged or standby mode, or when the utilization device is disconnected from the power supply. The power supply continues to use power; wasting electrical energy while disconnected from the utilization device.
In the past, various systems and devices have been employed to limit the wasted energy when the utilization device is not in need of power or when the utilization device is disconnected from the power supply. Some of the above-described power supplies are now required by various state and federal government agencies to reduce wasted power to about 0.5 watts while in a standby or disconnected state. Recent advancements in the manufacture of these portables power supplies has reduced their standby power usage to 20-40 mA; the most common of these advanced power supplies are switched converters, which are more intricate and cooler than linear power supplies, but continually monitor load conditions in order to switch between low-dissipation, full-on and full-off states; still wasting energy while in a standby state.
In the past, power supply devices have incorporated timing devices to shut off the power supply after a predetermined time period. These devices are impractical, as they shut off sometimes even before the utilization device is fully charged. They are not designed to sense when the utilization device has been disconnected from the power supply; the power supply device continues operating, wasting energy. The timed power supply device may shut off before the utilization device is fully charged or, may shut off while the utilization device is still demanding power, causing the utilization device to shut down prematurely.
In the past, power supply devices have been constructed utilizing a line, or primary, voltage potential connection/control circuit located within the utilization device power cord, signaling the power supply device to shut off when the utilization device has been disconnected. Another of these types of configurations, wherein a signaling control circuit energized at line voltage potential and placed within the utilization device low voltage power cord, generally control a logic circuit that signals the power supply device to switch on when the utilization device is connected. In these afore-mentioned configurations, the connection/control and signaling control circuits generally produce a high frequency that may cause electromagnetic interference (EMI), also called radio-frequency interference (RFI), a disturbance that affects an electrical circuit, which can cause from error rates, to a total loss of data in the utilization devices they are meant to power. Also in these afore-mentioned configurations, as detailed, the connection/control and signaling control circuits are each at line, or primary, voltage potential. Placing a line, or primary, voltage conductor within a low-voltage power cord presents a life safety hazard that is unacceptable.
In the past, builders of very low wattage rated power supply devices that achieve very low standby power ratings in their devices have been allowed by certain standards bodies (IEC 62301, clause 4.5) to advertise devices as “no-load” while in standby mode type devices. The very nature of this allowance is a falsehood that undermines the goal of saving our environment from needless harm, and allows perpetuating a society of carelessness without conscience that would continue damaging our environment, instead of otherwise being regulated to produce power supply devices that are truly “no-load” while in standby mode.
Even with the above-mentioned regulations and advancements, it is very conservatively estimated that this wasted energy pollutes the atmosphere by over 450,000 metric tons of carbon dioxide put into the atmosphere yearly. Further conservative estimates of the wasted energy equates to; 162,000 tons of waste sent to our landfills yearly; or almost 51,000,000 gallons of gasoline wasted yearly; or 487,000,000 pounds of coal burned yearly; or the yearly total electrical use of 62,000 homes; all of it wasted. 656,000 gigawatts of power, per hour, is used by these devices while they are in standby mode, and all these numbers are growing at a rate of about 10% per year. Even the best currently produced power supply devices do not eliminate this waste. Clearly, presently manufactured power supply devices have limitations and improvements are needed over the forgoing.